A multi-core browser refers to a browser comprising two or more cores, for example, a dual-core browser used in the prior art. In the prior art, owing to a high penetration rate of the IE browser, most online banking and payment systems only support the Trident core of the IE, and online trading business, e.g., normal payments and transfers, etc. can not be done by using other browsers. However, non-IE browsers using a core, e.g., the WebKit core, the chrome core, etc. in the prior art have more and more users because of having a higher performance and a better rendering effect. Therefore, multi-core browsers have occurred in the prior art, which use the WebKit core or the chrome core with a higher speed for access when accessing a general website without the need of online trading, which is a “high speed mode”, and use the Trident core for access when accessing a website needing online trading, e.g., the Alipay or online banking, which is a “compatible mode”.
A malicious network address comprises a network address which may cause a terminal used for access to be infected with a malicious program such as a Trojan, a virus, etc., for example, a network address of a malicious website and a network address of a webpage linked to Trojan attacks, etc. Therein, a malicious website refers to a website with a malicious program such as a Trojan, a virus, etc. planted inside maliciously. A malicious website induces a user to access the website by “disguised website service content”. Once a user enters the malicious website, a program such as a Trojan, a virus, etc. planted in the website will be triggered to cause a terminal used by the user for access to be infected, thereby possibly leading to the occurrence of a dangerous situation in which an account or private information is lost, and the like. A webpage linked to Trojan attacks refers to a webpage with a link to a Trojan website embedded. When the user accesses a webpage linked to Trojan attacks, a request for access to a Trojan website will be triggered, and once the access is successful, a terminal used by the user will be caused to be infected, thereby possibly leading to the occurrence of a dangerous situation in which an account or private information is lost, and the like.
In the prior art, a third-party device independent of the browser is used to intercept a malicious network address. The browser passes the relevant information of a website to be accessed to the third-party device, and a malicious network address is intercepted by the third-party device according to the relevant information. Since the interception of a malicious network address in the browser completely relies on the third-party device, when the third-party device is not installed on the terminal or the third-party device on the terminal is not started, a malicious network address accessed in the browser can not be intercepted.